Show Me Love
by Jrockerblood
Summary: Sasuke loves his brother and always thinks of dirty things. Itachi is able to read his mind. *Don't read if you don't like incest or guy x guy.*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
This if my first fanfic…also I'm not very good with grammar so feel free to help me out in my future fics. ^^

-  
Lying on the cold ground of dirt in the forest, staring at the clouds as they move, inhaling the sweet scent of cherry blossoms in the air was a great feeling. Nothing could bother him. The leaves danced as the wind carried them in the air and squirrels running around. Sighing, he closed his eyes.

"Sasuke_"_

All he could hear was birds chirping.

"Sasuke_"_

Feel the wind blowing through his hair.

"Sasuke_"_

That feeling was relaxing.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke gasped at the touch of his mother's hand on him.

"What are you doing here?"

A woman with long black hair maybe in her 30's was kneeing in front of Sasuke. In Sasuke's eyes, she was the most beautiful women. Her smile was his happiness.

"Resting."

"Hmm, it's a nice day out."

"Yeah it is. Okasan…, why are you here?"

"Oh, your brother is calling you."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Deep inside his heart, he was in love with brother. There wasn't a single day where he didn't think about him. Only problem was his brother treated him as if he hated him. There were times where his brother would ignore him or not look at him.

Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off.

"I brought some strawberries. If you want some, there're in the kitchen."

Leaving his mother behind he walked through the forest, thinking what his brother could possibly want from him. Entering the house, he walked into the living and saw his father in the chair, reading a newspaper. Lowering his newspapers, he looks at Sasuke.

"Your brother is-"

"I know, dou-san."

His father smiled and went back to his newspaper. Sighing, Sasuke entered the kitchen and took a strawberry from the bowl. While eating the red fruit, he walks in a hallway, and knocks on his brother's door. After waiting a few seconds to hear a response from his brother the door suddenly creaked open a bit.

"Nee-san?"

Sasuke opened the door a bit more to allow himself to enter.

Itachi's room was dark with only a bit of sunlight shinning into his room but seeable. Sasuke has never been inside his big brother's room. Maybe that time where there was a thunderstorm and he ran into his brother's room but his brother insisted he sleep in Sasuke's room with him. Sasuke looked around the room and set his eyes on Itachi's closet that was wide open. Sasuke tried to adjust his sight to what was in closet but it was close shut abruptly.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he only saw his brother's hand in the sunlight resting on the closet door while the rest of his brother was hiding in the shadows.

"Sorry, I knocked but you didn't answer." He said nervously.

Itachi took a step or two from out from the shadows. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke's body was pinned up against the wall while his hands were pinned on both sides of his head by Itachi's hands. Sasuke let out a gasp and his brother's lips covered his mouth. Sasuke groaned and struggled to be let go of but his brother didn't pay no mind to his struggle. Itachi slipped his tongue into his brother's mouth.

Sasuke couldn't believe what his brother was doing. He tried to push his brother away but he was too strong. No matter what he did, his brother wouldn't move. Every time Sasuke struggled, his brother would deepen the kiss more and every time that happen Sasuke grew weak in the knees. His breath was being sucked out of him.

"Mhm!"

Itachi broke the kiss and moved back to let his brother breathe. Sasuke dropped down to the ground with a thud, gasping for air, with his hand to his throat. Everything was spinning. Coming back to reality, he noticed some of his brother's saliva on his lips.

_Strawberries? _

Anger and confusion was twisting up inside of Sasuke. He wanted to scream at his brother for doing something so wrong. Confused because he didn't understand his brother's feelings. He always thought his brother disliked him. Always distancing himself from him and angry because he was in love with him. He wanted to kiss him but he couldn't. It was wrong but deep down he would do anything to be with his brother though. He didn't care as long he was with him.

"Anything?" a familiar voice echoed in his head.

Sasuke's eyes wided. He looked up at his brother's calm face who was standing in front of him with his hand out.

_Did he read my mind?_

"Mom and dad wanted me to keep it a secret but I can't control it… Not yet anyway."

_Secret?  
_  
"Get up." Itachi ordered.

Sasuke's knees were still weak. He took his brother's hand as support. However, Sasuke wasn't able to keep himself steady. Tripping over his foot, his brother caught him in his arms before he could hit the ground.

_Am I dreaming?_

Itachi held Sasuke up while pulling up a chair for his brother to sit on. Itachi sat on his bed sitting in front of Sasuke. The big brother smiled at Sasuke who was blushing, thinking what happen a few seconds ago. "No, you're not dreaming, little brother. I can see you're angry and confused though…"

_Well, you kissed me! My own brother!_

"You wanted it." Itachi replied.

Sasuke blushed more into a red tomato color, almost look like he was sick. "I-that's not true!" he said, avoiding his eyes away from his brother. The big brother chuckled and stared at him. Trying to break the silence, he opened his mouth to ask a question.

"You have more than one question. Which one you want to know?"

_The kiss…_

"I told you."

"It's not true, I said!" sounding desperate for his brother to believe him.

"Little brother, I can read your mind and feel what you're feeling. Deep down in your heart it's there. You're not the only person I can read. I seem to only read people around me…. Like right now, you're still thinking about why I kissed you." Itachi paused before he continuing.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to block his thoughts from his brother. Itachi raised his hand up and flicked his brother on the forehead.

"You really think that can stop me little brother?"

Sasuke brought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed it.

"May I continue?" he said impatiently.

"Will I have it too?"

"Yes, everyone in the Uchiha clan has it but most people block their thoughts. It's unexpected really. There is a way for your mind to be blocked from a mind reader but I have not found out how yet. Since I can't control it, from time to time I read their minds and feel emotions without noticing it until it drives me crazy. It's like an on and off switch."

_Does that mean my thoughts made you kiss me?_

"All I hear in your thoughts are you wanting me to kiss you, love you, make lo-"

Sasuke stood up quickly and blushed that red tomato color, shouting "Nee-san!"

"Moreover, your feelings… are strong. It's unbearable for me to ignore them, Sasuke. Even if I didn't want to hear them I felt that your thoughts were forcing themselves into my head. **Repeatedly**_._"

Itachi's voice had a defying meaning as if he was blaming and glaring at the little one.

Sasuke gulped loudly at the loss of words to say right now in front of him. 

_Does he love me? _

"Anyway, I have to go to a mission, little brother." Itachi stood up and started heading towards the door.

"Wait. Do...do you love me, brother?"

Time seem to freeze only him and his brother in the room. Sasuke was anxious of his brother answer. He only hoped that he did love him knowing that everything was going to change between them two. His palms were sweating and his heart was beating faster than usual.

_God, what am I going to do if he says no? Please say yes. _

After what seem like a decade, Itachi turned and kissed his brother on his cheek.

"Wait and see little brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was going to be okay wasn't it? _No, everything was going to be different between Nee-san and me from now on.  
Nee-san… is touching me. My private places are being touched my Nee-san…  
The sounds of whimpering, moaning, and groaning echoed in the room._

"Nee-san…"

"Sasuke…you're so cute." A smirked curled up on his brother's face.

"N-nee-san… I'm coming. I'm coming. AH-"

Whiteness.

Sasuke woke up gasping to find himself in his bedroom. Looking at the time it was 4:13 in the morning.

"A dream?"

Sighing, he closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep but all he could think of was his dream. Pulling the covers off himself, he moved his legs to the edge of the bed and stood up, heading towards his door. Opening the door, he looked into the perpetual dark hallway.

"Geez, why can't mom and dad leave a light on? How can anyone see?"

Trying not to make a noise, he walked into the hallway, into the living room, heading to the front door. Sasuke lifted his hand onto the wall to feel for a light switch. Turning it on, he opened the door and went out into the night world.

Feeling the cool wind of the night, he walked and looked around to see if anyone was out like he was. Sometimes, Sasuke walked out during the night to clear his thoughts if he wasn't able to sleep because that was only way for him to clear his mind and forget his troubles. Walking over a bridge, on the other side was a person with yellow spiked hair and blue pajamas, talking to three replicas of himself.

"Alright, do it again!"

The replicas were running towards the original with kunais in their hands. The original was in a defensive pose with nothing in his hand. Jumping in the air, the replicas aimed and threw their kunai's at him, and disappeared. The original dodged the sharp knives and did a back flip. Noticing that the replicas were behind him, he threw down a smoke bomb. As the smoke cleared up, the original spiked yellow haired boy was gone.

"Where he go?" one of the replicas asked, looking carefully to where he could be.

Suddenly, a kunai came flying from the forest at one of them but it was dodged and headed straight to Sasuke.

Sasuke only stood there as if he wasn't scared of getting hit.

Drops of blood were coming out. Sasuke stopped the kunai with his hand that was almost inches from his face. His face wasn't hit but the blade had wounded the palm of his hand very deeply that was going to leave a scar.

"Shit!"e

Sasuke dropped the knife and clenched his jaw, gripping his wounded hand tightly.

"Ah… it hurts." He said to himself.

"Oi!" The replicas disappeared in a puff of smoke and the original came out behind trees and ran to Sasuke.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke glared at the boy.

The boy smiled nervously at him.

"Guess not. I'll take you to the hospital."

"No."

'Why not? You have to stop the bleeding and from the looks of it, you already lost a lot…"

"No hospital."

The world was spinning again. He was feeling light headed; his legs were starting to give out, and he was growing weak. Sasuke tried hard to keep his eyes open but he failed. The darkness took over him.

A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing…lol seriously, I make stuff up and see if it makes sense but I don't even know if there is a plot to this or not. PWP maybe? Sigh. Let me know what you think please. Alsooo, before I wrote this chapter I had another chapter written up, but I didn't like how it was going so I decided to type this one, to see if this was going to be better than the other one. It had something to do with milk *hint hint* XD. 


	3. Author's Note

Ahhh, I accidentally typed "nee-san" instead of "nii'san" I apologize for that. I was confused thinking "is it nee-san or nii-san". Thanks to Yuknio-chan for pointing that out.

Thanks to everyone for taking their time to read my sucky grammar fic.


	4. Chapter 3

With his eyes closed, Sasuke drifted into a world of complete darkness motionless. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see his brother hovering on top of him. He had opened to his mouth to say 'Nii-san" but no words came out. Panicking, he struggled to get his words out.

_Why can't I talk? Am I dead? Nii-san!_

The brother only smiled at him.

_What?_

Something was wrong.

Sasuke gasped. The air that he breathed suddenly was cut off. He was unable to breathe or move.

_Nii-san! Nii-san!  
_  
Sasuke flung his eyes open to see a yellow haired boy on top of him… naked and him too naked as well.

"Wha..?"

Before Sasuke could speak the yellow haired boy thrusted into him with no sign of warning.

"Sto- Ah!"

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening and didn't want this at all. He found his wrists tied up above him tightly so he wouldn't escape. No matter what he did he couldn't get out of the ropes. Only thing he could do is lay there and feel the pain the yellow haired boy was giving him.

The yellow hair boy had stopped his thrusting.

"Oh, your awake."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Can't you tell?" the yellow haired boy said as if it should be obvious.

"Get off!" Sasuke said angrily.

"You don't like it? Alright, hold on"

"Oi!"

Naruto took himself out, got off the dark haired boy and went to his closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for… ah, here it is!"

Naruto took out a purple unopened glass codd-neck bottle ornament. Grinning, he showed the bottle to the tied up naked dark haired boy.

"What's that?"

"Hehe." Going back to the bed, Naruto sat in front of Sasuke with the bottle in his hand.

"Let me go, damnit"

Ignoring Sasuke, Naruto opened the bottle and took a sip of the bottle. After that, he grabbed Sasuke's legs together with his left hand and held them up in the air.

"Hey! Teme, stop!"

Naruto, with his right hand poured abit of the liquid on Sasuke's anus and penis. To tease Sasuke a bit, he inserted the bottle into him.

"W-wait… ugh."

Naruto took the bottle out, laid the dark haired boy's leg down to the bed and hovered on top of Sasuke. With the bottle, he held it up for Sasuke to drink.

"What is that?"

"___Aphrodisiac."_

"Aphrodisiac? "

"Yeah.. it's to… " Naruto leaned into Sasuke's ear and whispered "Intensify sexual desire"

Sasuke was about to say something but lips crashed into his. Once the kiss broke, he could taste the aphrodisiac on his tongue and lips, lingering. Naruto drunk some more, holding the liquid in his mouth and crashing into the dark haired boy's lips again but this time Naruto demanded that the lips he touch be opened. Sasuke held his lips closed.

_I can't drink that… no way.  
____While still kissing, Naruto brought his hand onto Sasuke's penis and stroked softly as if teasing him._

_Shit…_

"Mm"

___Naruto smirked under the kiss knowing the dark haired boy was enjoying it. So to make it more enjoyable, Naruto's hand moved to the anus of the boy. Rubbing the anus, he teased and teased the hole until finally a finger slipped in._

"Ah!"

_Gotcha____._

Once Sasuke opened his mouth the liquid filled up his mouth. Inserting another finger, the boy moaned and swallowed the Aphrodisiac.

_  
____  
_


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! How have you guys been? Alright, so I'm just gonna change Nii-san to Anik okayz? ^^'

-

What seem to be real wasn't. Sasuke's snapped his eyes open to this new room he was in.

_A dream? Is this real?_

Making sure it was real he sat up on the bed that he lying on and slapped his injured hand (now bandaged) to a wall, sending up a message to his brain letting him know that he was indeed in reality. He winced from the pain he felt. Looking around this room, he saw the blonde across the room who was sleeping on the couch, snoring softly, drooling, and mumbling in his sleep.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sasuke slipped out from the covers and stood up looking around the small apartment room. He saw a door thinking that it was the bathroom. Opening the door, he went inside.

"Yada, Sakura-chan. You're so cute."

Naruto awoke from the sound of water being flushed down in the bathroom. He slowly blinked his eyes and sat up. Turning his head, the door opened, and saw the black haired boy.

Sasuke stood by the door and looked back at the blond.

A growl was heard from the stomach of Naruto.

"Uh, good morning."

Naruto got up and headed to the kitchen taking out instant ramen noodles from the cabinet.

"My name is Naruto. You hungry?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak after remembering what happen in the dream with Naruto. Blushing, he moved from his spot and went to the door.

Naruto looked behind him to see Sasuke already out the door.

"Oh hey, no need to thank me. It's okay, really." Naruto said sarcastically as he heard the door close.

Sasuke hurried down the stairs, and ran through the village of Konoha to get back to the Uchiha clan distinct that was located downtown. He was worried that his brother might be up and punish him. Just thinking of the punishment, he might get made him hard a bit. He wanted his brother to the point where he couldn't stand to be away from him. Once he got to the doorstep of his home, he slowly opened the door and saw his Aniki sitting on the couch, watching TV with his leg on top of his lap.

_Damn…DAMN!_

Itachi smirked. Without moving his head from the TV, asked where Sasuke was.

As Sasuke entered the house, he stood next to the couch, avoiding to look at his brother. Itachi knew where he was but wanted to know if it would tell the truth or not. If he didn't he thought to punish him or maybe not. It depended on what his mood was.

"Walking."

"That long? You've been gone since last night… Sasuke."

"…."

_Mom… Dad. Do they know I was gone?_

"No. Still sleeping but I wonder would they want to know that you were at someone else's house during the night?"

"Please don't tell them, Aniki"

Sasuke looked down feeling guilty for lying. Itachi finally turned his head to look at his brother and then saw the bandaged hand. Sasuke noticed his brother was now starring at the injured hand and moved it behind his back.

Itachi got up from the couch and walked to his brother, grabbing the wrist of his injured hand, making sure that what he saw was actually real. Itachi's jaw tensed up.

"What happen?"

"Accident, Aniki. I'm fine."

_it hurts…_

Itachi grabbed his brother other arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Stay here."

_What?  
_  
Itachi walked off away from him, leaving Sasuke all alone in the kitchen. A minute later, he came back with a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide and Advil and sat them down on the counter.

"It's not bad, Aniki. I don't feel any pain."

"Liar."

Taking his brother hand, he began to tear open carefully to not cause more pain to his little brother. Sasuke winced alittle. After finishing, he looked closely at the wound that was almost starting to look infected. He couldn't believe he let his brother get hurt. Why did this happen?

Itachi opened the kitchen cabinet, grabbed a glass cup, and filled the cup with water.

_Aniki, thanks for worrying about me._

Sasuke smiled to himself.

"If mom and dad saw this they wouldn't allow you to go out alone again. How are you going to hide this from him? No, better question. How are you going to explain it to them if they do see it?" He said as he gave the water to his brother and 2 pills of Advil.

_I don't know…_

Itachi sighed.

Sasuke took the water and the pills and dropped the pills into the water. He brought the water to his lips and drunk the water, finally swallowing it.

"Hold your hand over the sink."

Itachi took the liquid medicine and opened the lid.

_You should punish me for it. I've been a bad boy, Aniki._

Itachi couldn't help but smile to himself almost laughing.

"Punish, huh?"

"Wait... Ani-"

Grabbing his wrist again, Itachi poured the medicine over the wound. Sasuke immediately started pulling his hand away but the grip Itachi had was too strong. Sasuke bit his lip and muffled his scream as to not wake his parents up.

After Itachi loosen his grip on his wrist, Sasuke pulled away from him. Clasping his hand, he glared at his older brother who was smiling at him. Without needing to know what his brother was thinking, he knew what Sasuke's face was telling him.

"Punishment"

"Not that kind of punisment" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Put a band aid on that"

Itachi gather the meds and walked away as if nothing happen.

_Bastard._

Yeah, a dream within a dream :P_  
_


	6. Chapter 5

-Few weeks later-

After the incident with Sasuke, the parents, Fugaku and Mikoto found out the injury. Itachi had told them that during the night, him and Sasuke went out to train and Sasuke didn't block the kunai correctly. Mikoto had only told them to be careful next time they go outside to train

Itachi decided to make breakfast for his parents as a way of an apology. Looking in the fridge, he saw that there no were eggs or milk left to make breakfast for everyone. Mikoto had forgotten.

"Shall we go out to eat?" Mikoto asked everyone.

"I'm not very hungry" Sasuke said.

Mikoto looked at the father.

"Fugaku?"

Fugaku was too focused on the TV that he didn't hear his wife.

"Fugaku! "

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

Mikoto then asked Itachi.

_Please say no. stay with me, Aniki._

Itachi folded his arms and thought about it.

_Come on! Please. You know you want to._

"I'm a bit busy, mom. Sorry."

"Oh. Well, okay. Me and your father will go then."

Mikoto and Fugaku left the house leaving the 2 brothers alone in the house.

Sasuke was really happy to finally be alone with his older brother with no one in the house else in the house. He wondered what he and him were going to do today. He thought of maybe flirting with him to try to get him into bed. Thinking that way. He thought of the things he could do to him. How he wished to feel his brother's skin on his. Thinking all this made him hard. Really hard. Sasuke pictured Itachi fucking him until he could no longer wa-

"You want me to fuck you that bad, Sasuke? My, what a naughty boy you are."

Breaking his thought, he turned around to the kitchen where Itachi stood with his arms still folded. He kept forgetting that he could read his thoughts. He was really starting to hate that too. Itachi walked over to the couch and now stood behind Sasuke as if Itachi was going to do something bad to him. It looked like business was gonna go down. Their eyes were locked on each other. Sasuke turned around and now faced the TV in front of him, breaking their stare.

Sasuke blushed waiting to see what was going to happen next. Almost afraid that it might hurt whatever it was going to happen next.

Itachi smirked, bending down to ear level to Sasuke and whispering to him. Feeling the breath of his brother made him send shivers down his spine.

"I plan to fuck you until you can no longer walk but…"

Itachi paused and slipped one of his hands into Sasuke's pants finding his hard cock. Itachi got his other hand to unzip his little brother's pants and taking it out of the confinement of his pants.

"I want to see how long you can wait for that day to come…"

Itachi first licked Sasuke's earlobe and then nibbled it abit to see/hear the reaction of his cute naughty brother. Not only that, but also moving his hand along the slick hard cock up and down, slowly. Deep inside, Itachi was getting turn on by this. A new side he never knew he had until Sasuke brought it out of him which was pretty exciting.

Sasuke began to gasp and moan, withering under his Aniki's touch, having shortness of breath.

"Ah... "

_So good. More. Move more, Aniki. Please._

"Sasuke, you look so hot right now. "

_Please move faster._

"I want to hear you say it out loud." Itachi whispered, sending kisses on his neck and ear.

_Please._

"Say it. I want to hear it from your mouth"

_Please_.

"Nnnn… ah. Please. Mm. "

"Please what, Sasuke?"

Itachi began to pick up the pace abit but still too slow for his little brother to want.

"Mmm… Please, move faster. Please make me come, Aniki."

Sasuke felt Itachi's lips smile against his neck. Itachi sped up his movement, sliding his finger on his slit in doing so. Sasuke's hips thrusted along with Itachi's movement.

"Do you like this Sasuke?"

_Please don't stop._

Sasuke listened to his brother who whispered into his ear still. Asking the most turn on questions he never knew his brother would say.

"

Do you like the feel of my hand sliding down your hard cock?"

"Do you wish for my mouth to be around your big cock? Hm?"

_Yes! Yes! God!_

"

Mmm, Sasuke your almost there are you? Come. Come on your big brother's hand."

Sasuke's thrust continued unable to stop. His mind was gone.

"Ah… Ah, I'm coming, I'm coming" Sasuke said out loud.

"Come. Let me hear your sweet moan"

He felt something in the pit of his stomach. Something big was coming. That feeling that was about to be unleash out of him drove him crazy. If he wanted to stop, he couldn't. Not now. Not when he was close to his end.

"Oh!"

Sasuke's head fell back as he came, with his back arch off the couch while mouth open, Itachi went in and kissed him. Tongues being played around. Itachi loved the sweet taste of his brother's saliva. He savored the taste. It was like nectar to him. Itachi pulled back once Sasuke was done, trying to get his heart to calm down now.

Itachi's hand that was covered in the substance brought it to his mouth. Sasuke turned around and watched.

_What is he doing?_

Without answering, Itachi licked off the white essence. As Sasuke watched, he began to get semi-hard.

_Aniki, that looks so hot._

Itachi very much liked the taste of the clear whiteness of his brother. He desired more of it. He walked around the couch and got down on his knees in front of his little brother, taking in his hand his brother's cock that was beginning to grow hard from the touch of it.

"Ready to go again little brother?" Itachi said, smirking.

Unable to answer, Sasuke suddenly felt a wet tongue licking the come on his balls and then his cock.

"Mm! Aniki… "

Itachi continue to lick and lick the sweet substance he so desired. He tasted strawberries and abit of a bitter taste but mostly strawberries. The same strawberries that grew in the backyard of their home.  
Itachi himself loved strawberries. In fact, it's one of his favorite fruit. After finishing with his breakfast, he moved on to his lunch. He took in the boy's cock into his mouth. Sasuke, who wasn't expecting him to do that, moaned.

"Oh Aniki, that feels good. Mmm"

Sasuke liked the feeling of his mouth around but what he liked most was the feeling of his tongue passing over his slit. He liked that very much.

_Fuck._

Itachi bobbed his head, sucking hungrily to get his dinner. Sasuke could hear the sucking of the older brother, turning him on even more. Sasuke wanted to thrust his cock in but wasn't sure if he could. Thinking that, he felt the wet cavern leave.

"Don't do it too hard."

The older brother went back to his treat first licking the precum and then engulfing the length back into his mouth. Sasuke grabbed his brother's hair and thrust in and out of the wet cavern, feeling his cock in the back of Itachi's throat.

_I'm coming._

Sasuke's thrust was even faster and deeper, almost making Itachi gag.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck_

Itachi waited for his sweet load to come in his mouth while Sasuke continue to thrust 

"Aniki, Aniki I'm coming. Oh!"

Itachi swallowed the substance eagerly, taking in all of the essence spurting out. More and more kept coming. Itachi made sure that everything was to be swallowed. Not a drop left. The older brother pulled back from his brother's limp dick and grabbed his little brother forward for a kiss. Sasuke tasted his own self.

_Delicious._

Their tongues battled once again, tasting each other saliva and the bitter, yet sweet substance of the little boy. Once they were finish, they saw the leftover substance on the floor, on the TV, and on the window.

"You're cleaning that up. "

"What?"

"It came from your body didn't it?"

"Because of you! You… You did this to me!"

Itachi could only smile remembering what happen moments ago.

"Please? Do it for me?" Itachi said as he licked his lips that had the remaining substance.

_Aniki, why are you so hot? Everything you do and say turns me on. _

A/N: So I thought when I wrote chapter 4 it was long because it seemed that way on Word but then I saw how it looked on here and I was like "-_-". Anyway, was this hot? Lol , chapter 4 and this one was written on the same day. I haven't slept at all. Man, am I hungry. It's 10:30 here. Sigh. Okay, gonna go now. Might do another chapter when I get up. I don't have a life anyway. Bye~ thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 6

During the day, Mikoto and Fugaku had come home from their breakfast and grocery shopping. Setting the bags on the table, Itachi come out of his room, his appearance of someone who just woke up from a nap. Itachi began to help his parents put away the items in the cabinets and fridge.

"Where's Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

"Training I think."

Sasuke stood on top of the water concentrating on his chakra in his body. He had set up traps, targets, and bombs in the forest (not the whole part just in the surrounding area he was). This part of his training was going to be hard but he wanted to do it anyway. His Aniki would be proud of him right? Taking out a kunai into his hand, he threw it up to the tree branches. A wire was cut. Shurikens and kunais came flying out of the woods and were heading to Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped in the air and landed on a tree branch that had a hidden explosive next to him. Once it exploded Sasuke landed on the ground. Behind him was another set of shurikens and kunais flying towards him. Without time to react, he dodged them by bending his back backwards. The weapons both hit a target. A bomb was set off in the distance and then a scream.

Sasuke jumped on a branch and moved to where the scream was heard, carefully making sure he didn't set off anything. While jumping to the next branch, he accidently tripped over a wire. Shurikens from behind and kunais from the front were headed straight to him. In a blur, he saw a blond come and grabbed him down off the branch from the peril of danger, both landing on their butts.

"Naruto?"

"Geez, that was close. I saved you 2 times now."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was coming here to train until I walked into a trap. "

_So the one who screamed was him._

"It was you was it?, That set all these stuff here? Mou, how do we get out of here?"

Sasuke got up, dusting the dirt off his butt and began walking.

"Wait!"

Naruto got up and followed him.

For an hour or so, they took on whatever that was hurled at them or set off, watching each other backs. Naruto used his shadow clones to help. Was this part of his training? No, but it was a workout at least. He was going to make a friend with this guy who he saved. Twice!

He grinned to himself, wondering if Sasuke would like doing this again sometime. Maybe even fight until their chakra runs out. Yeah, that seemed like a fun idea. Naruto was distracted by his thoughts as a flying shuriken was coming to him with no time for him to react.

"Shit!"

Sasuke threw a piece of log in front of Naruto. Not to hit him, but for the shuriken to hit the log… if that made sense.

Naruto and Sasuke lied down next to each other on the ground, panting. The sun was almost beginning to set. Sasuke had to go home but his body was worn out. His chakra was gone and he couldn't move.

"We should do this again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're kidding right?"

Naruto grinned.

Few minutes later, Sasuke got up to his feet. His body was starting to ache. Man, was he going to be sore tomorrow. He began walking slowly to get back to where his brother is.

"Hey, I didn't get your name."

"Sasuke"

Naruto laid there staring at the sun beginning to set. He smiled to himself because he made another friend. Sakura wasn't exactly a friend. She was mostly a jerk to him but still consider her as a friend but not so close. He had a feeling about this Sasuke. To be honest, he looked… cute.

While walking in the forest, Sasuke thought of his brother. Did I mention he couldn't go a day without thinking about him? He had a curfew to be in his home at 10 but when you're in love with someone and you're away from him so long you just gotta get home and see him. Time was of the awareness. He wondered though if Itachi felt the same way towards him too. Well, no matter. With his thoughts that his brother keeps reading it should be no problem right? His brother did well… make him come.

Sasuke's face was turning red. Still not believing that his own brother did that. He couldn't wait for him and his brother to be in bed together and-. Sasuke shook his head, getting rid of his thoughts. He saw the end of the forest down, his house that was about 20 feet away from him now, and his brother?

Itachi, with his arms folded, was leaning against the car their parents drove. His expression didn't change when he saw Sasuke. It looked normal. Normal? Is there such a thing with Itachi? Being normal? Because last time I checked sucking your brother's cock wasn't normal. If their parents found out about it who knows what would happen. Was this getting too risky?

Sasuke went up to his brother and smiled at him.

"Hi, Aniki."

"How was training?"

They talked as they walked into their house.

"Good. I made a friend."

-Some Years Later-

Everything was starting to change ever since the incident with their parents. Mikoto and Fugaku had died. Fugaku was on a mission to assassinate a missing-nin. Throughout the battle, the missing-nin killed him. Mikoto was depressed. She committed suicide a few weeks after her husband was killed. It was unexpected. Itachi had been away sleeping over a friend's house during those times of her depression. She never showed it though. Sasuke was at school when he returned home to find his mother in the kitchen, on the ground with a knife in her stomach. Itachi soon returned home quickly that day.

Sasuke and Itachi moved to a smaller place now that their parents weren't with them now. The bills were too much for Itachi to pay. Both Itachi and Sasuke couldn't stand to see the floor on which their mother died laying on. They had to leave their home.

Since then, Itachi dropped out of college and began working to support him and his brother. He didn't have time for school. He needed money more than schooling. That was what he believed anyway. The pay wasn't bad. As long him and his brother was getting by alright it was fine. This wasn't the only thing that was altered. The relationship between Sasuke and Itachi was beginning to change or maybe it already did.


	8. Chapter 7

While Itachi was working, Sasuke was at school sitting next to his friend, Naruto. The relationship between him and Naruto developed more over the years. It was as if Naruto was crushing on him but Sasuke ignored that feeling. He still loved his brother and only him. Naruto asked Sasuke if he could take him home and he allowed it.

They were quiet throughout the walk. Once arriving at Sasuke's place, Naruto asked what he was going to do during the weekend.

"Nothing."

"Do you wanna hang out? We can go to the movies… if you want."

"I'll let you know later."

"Okay!" Naruto said cheerfully .

They said their goodbyes. Sasuke walked up the stairs of his apartment and took out his keys. Opening the door, he saw the lights were on. His brother was home early from work. The apartment they were living in had 1 bedroom and a bathroom. Sasuke was happy sleeping in the same room and bed as his brother.

"Aniki?"

"In here."

Sasuke dropped his bag and went to where his brother was. The bathroom door was open a bit. Pushing the door, he saw scented candles lit around the bathroom. Itachi was in the tub, taking a bath and a bowl of strawberries next to him.

"You're home early."

Sasuke came up to the tub and sat down on the floor. Itachi took a strawberry, slowly bringing the fruit up to his lips, rubbing it against his soft, smooth lips and finally bit into it.

_Is he teasing me?_

Feeling his erection grow a little, he sighed.

"Boss let me out early today. How was school?"

"It was okay. A friend invited me to go to the movies with him next weekend. Is that okay?"

"What, I'm not good enough?"

"No… I-"

"I'm kidding, Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at his brother's body. He looked so hot just laying there in the tub while the water and sun made his skin glisten. Itachi took another fruit and lowed it onto his nipples, rubbing the fruit around in circles.

_He is!_

"Why don't you come in?" he said seductively.

_You're just trying to get in my pants aren't you?_

"Perhaps. You want this though."

_I don't._

"Is that so?" Itachi brought his hand out of the water and laid it upon Sasuke's pants, feeling the teen's erection. Just with the touch, it grew more.

"What this now?"

_Damn him._

Smirking, Itachi, with his finger, moved around the tip of his brother's cock.

"Ah…"

_My body…_

"You know what I want to do? Put all these strawberries inside you and then... devour you while they're inside and hear you moan and moan. Or we can make strawberry juice and use that. Isn't that better? Me drinking from your hole."

Sasuke's body became hot while his cock began to harden under Itachi's touch. He thought he would come right away when he said that last sentence. Just imaging it made him more harder.

_Damnit_

Itachi became unhappy when he heard a knock on the door.

_Yes!_

However, that didn't stop him from what he was doing.

"Aniki!"

"Leave it. "

Itachi got out from his bath, who was also hard. He didn't care who was at the door. He wanted his brother now. He too got on the floor and began to unbuckle Sasuke's pants.

"Wait... what if its-"

They froze, hearing a key and then the door opening.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

It was the landlady.

"Ah, forgot to pay." Itachi said.

The landlady came in and looked around to see if any human being was here. She saw the bathroom door open. Sasuke smacked his head, remembering that he left the door open!_  
_


	9. Chapter 8

_Shit! She can't see us like this! ___

The landlady was coming towards the door. Sasuke quickly got up to his feet and ran to the door, gripping his pants up while his other hand was on the doorknob. He sticked his head out and closed the door alittle as to not let the landlady see his brother naked on the floor.

"Yeah?"

The landlady looked down to see the teen gripping his pants.

"I'm sorry. I came at a bad time…I'm here for your monthly rent."

"Give me a second."

_Where's the money?_

Sasuke closed the door and turned to his brother. Itachi mouthed that his wallet was in the bedroom. Before opening the door again, he buckled his pants.

His heart was beating too fast. What would happen if she saw this? Itachi only sat there calm, not worrying, or trying to cover up if she were to see this. Which remind him.

_Would you cover up?_

Itachi smiled, grabbing a towel and laid it on him. The teen rolled his eyes and opened the door carefully. The owner was sitting in the living room, waiting. Sasuke came out and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry about that. How much is it?"

"$200."

Sasuke went into the bedroom, searching around for his brother's wallet. On the bed, he saw his brother's jeans. He looked inside the pockets and found it. He took out the $200 and came out to the living room.

"Here"

The landlady checked the money she was given and tucked it into her pockets.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's at work."

"But his car is here."

_And?__  
_  
"…Do you need him for something?"

"No, not at all just thought that... well, you look 12 so I… nothing, forget it. I'll be on my way."

"I'm 18…"

Sasuke watched the owner left. As the door close, another door was opened. Itachi came out with the towel wrapped around him.

"She gone?"

"Yeah."

Itachi came up from behind and wrapped his arms around his brother. Sasuke felt his brother's erection poking him from behind.

_Aniki._

"What?"

"Please go take a cold shower."

"Come join me."

_So you can fuck me in the shower? Ha_

"How'd you know?"

"…Go!"__

"Okay, okay."

Itachi kissed his brother's neck before he went back into the bathroom. Sasuke sat down on the couch's arm and sighed to himself. He was thinking about what to do with himself. It's funny. Back then, Sasuke was the one wanting his brother and now it's the other way around. He didn't mind. He actually liked it. Back then too, he wondered if his brother felt the same way with him and he does. Would they stay forever? He hoped so.

_I need a shower too._

-Next Day- (over the phone)

Naruto had asked Sasuke if he could go to the movies.

"I think so. Hm!"

"What do mean you think?"

"I di-didn't really get a yes.. or a no. uh!"

"I'll come kidnap you if you don't come."

"mHM! ,i'll go, ok?"

"It's tomorrow at 8 alright?"

"Yeah. haah"

"Are you alright, Sasuke? You sound out of breath."

"haah! I-i'm fine. I have… mh! To go."

"Ok… bye."

Sasuke dropped the phone.

"nnn, go harder, Aniki"

Sasuke was on his knees while Itachi was taking him from behind. It all started with… alcohol. There was a party at his job. During that little party break, he went to the bathroom and saw 2 of his coworkers making out. He instantly got hard. When work was over, he drove over to Sasuke's school, picked him up, and drove home. Without a chance to say anything or do anything, his brother immediately started getting on him annnd here we are now. During their fucking, Naruto had called him.

"Faster."

Itachi obeyed, thrusting into that same pleasurable spot repeatedly.

"Haahn."

_I'm coming!_

Itachi did his final thrust hard and came inside him while Sasuke came after, both now panting. Itachi took himself out and fell backwards. He stared out the white come that was coming out his brother's hole.

_Ow_.

"Quit staring"

Sasuke was about to move from the position he was in until Itachi grabbed his wrist. Itachi pulled his brother into his embrace. While they cuddle, Itachi laid out soft kisses around over his neck.

"Sorry, I was abit rough." He whispered.

_I like it rough though._

Itachi chuckled. "Your thoughts are so bad."

A/N: Am I going too fast on this (submitting chapters)? haha, I'm really bored since I'm home 24/7 with nothing to do ~_~.

Also, I got a review saying nee-san is big sis, its tou-san not dou-dan and all this other stuff. I KNOW. Ignore it. If it bothers you, you're free to stop reading this. It's a simply mistake. -_- 


	10. Chapter 9

-Morning-

Itachi had woke up and looked at the time. It was 6:32am. It was going to be a long day today. He was going to be alone while his brother was out with his friend, which he never met. Sasuke had only told him that he was a loud, blond, blue-eyed guy but that was about it. What was he going to do now? He wondered. The older brother decided to get up from his bed and make breakfast for him and his brother. He opened the refrigerator and took out a box of eggo waffles, orange juice, and eggs.

"What else do I need…"

From the upper cabinet he took out 2 class cups and 2 plates. From the middle drawers, he took out forks and knifes. He lowed himself to the lower cabinet and pulled out a tray and a frying pan. All set down on the counter. He turned the stoves knob on high.

First, he pulled out 2 waffles and put them in the toaster. Timer set for 3 minutes. Second, cracked open eggs and poured it onto the pan and set the pan on the stove.

"Need something else…"

Opening one of the upper cabinets, he grabbed seasonal salt and salted the eggs a bit for some taste.  
Now the only thing he had to do is stand there in front of the stove and watch the eggs cook itself.

Itachi heard the timer ding on the toaster. Still watching the eggs, he took the waffles out and sat each of them on a plate. As the eggs cooked, he used a fork to move them around the pan. They were starting to turn brown in some places so he turned off the stove. He then dropped half of the cooked eggs onto a plate and then another plate.

He starts placing the plates, forks, and knife on the tray, then opens the orange juice gallon, pours them into the cups, and places the cups on the tray. He picks up the tray and takes 2 steps forward.

"Something else…"

He looked down on the tray and checked what else was missing.

"Seasoned eggs, orange juice, utensils, and waffles. Syrup."

Placing the tray back on the counter, he grabbed a bottle of syrup. He didn't have space to put the syrup on the tray so he carried the bottle using his pinky finger. Alright, now to the bedroom. He picked up the tray and headed back. Sasuke awoke by the light that was cast upon his face when the door opened. He squinted his eyes.

"Aniki?"

"Morning, Sasuke."

The older brother went to his side of the bed and placed the tray (and syrup) in the middle, between Sasuke and him. Sasuke yawned and looked at the food.

"You made breakfast?"

"Mhm." His voice sounding happy.

_Looks delicious!_

Sasuke sat up with his back against the headboard while Itachi did the same. The teen took a big whiff of the smell of the breakfast that was filling up the room.

"Thank you." Sasuke leaned over to his brother's side and kissed him on the cheek. They began eating their breakfast. What a nice thing to start the day off.

"Ahhh, so full." Sasuke said as he patted his stomach. Itachi saw the syrup laying there on the bed. This gave him an idea…

Sasuke looked at his brother and then the syrup.

_What is he thinking about?_

Itachi grinned.

"I don't like how this is going…"

_I should run._

"It'll be fun."

Sasuke eyed him carefully. "Does this involve me in whatever it is your thinking?"

He nodded.

"No."

"You don't even know what it is."

"I don't need to know."  
"Sorry, Sasuke. I want to do this. You might hate me for it but I'll always love you."

_Huh?_

Itachi grabbed a remote from under the bed and pushed a button.

"What did you do?"

The bed began to shake. Whatever it was he didn't like it one bit. What the hell is going on? He felt something move under the bed and heard sounds of chains.

"Itachi!"

The chains appeared behind the headboard and grabbed onto Sasuke's wrists. There were cuffs connected to the chains. The hold of the cuffs gripped his wrist lightly so they wouldn't cut off his circulation flow of blood. He was unable to leave the bed.

_What the hell is this? Itachi!_

"I won't hurt you so calm down."

_Calm down? You want me to calm down when I'm like this?_

Itachi lifted his brother's shirt up, revealing his pink nipples and took hold of the syrup.

"So that's what you wanted to do."

Alright, this was starting to turn Sasuke on now. To know what was happening made him feel relaxed… almost. It sure was unexpected though. The excitement from this was getting fun. Being chained to the bed, knowing that Itachi was going to pour syrup over his body was making him hard.

"Yep."

Itachi popped the top open and poured the thick warm sticky liquid on the teen's nipples. The syrup actually felt good on him.

_Do it already._

"Patience." 

Sasuke wanted him to lick him badly, to feel his wet tongue against his body. Itachi rubbed the younger brother's cock in circular motion. While he did that, he bent down forward to his nipples and licked the sensitive flesh.

"Haa."

Sasuke began to move along his brother's hand. When that happened, Itachi lifted his hand off.

_No._

Itachi then slid his tongue around his torso in zigzags, licking at the sweet thick liquid.

"Aahh, touch me already."

"But I am."

_My cock__._

"Fine."

The older brother hovered down towards to the organ, sliding the teen's shorts and boxers down. Itachi took hold of the liquid again and poured it on his favorite part of his brother's body. Itachi watched the syrup flowed down the soft flesh onto the sacs.

_Stop staring. It's embarrassing._

"Why is it embarrassing, Sasuke?"

"B-because."

"I think it's rather... delightful."

Itachi kissed the tip of slit and then licked it. The precum was starting to mix with the syrup. "There's the precum" Sasuke felt his brother's tongue licking upward to the tip. He was loving every moment of this but wanted more.

"Nnn, Aniki."

"I know."

Itachi took in the delicate sweet flesh into his mouth.

_I love this._

With his head bobbing, his tongue licked over his sensitive slit. He stopped every now and then to lick and kiss the sacs too and return back to the length.

_I'm going crazy._

"Ah" Sasuke began to thrust upwards, matching each down and up movement his brother did. The thrusts started coming fast now, his back aching off the bed.

"A-aniki. I'm gonna come."

Itachi's hand drifted over to the younger teen's back, lightly caressing the skin, moving downward, looking for the aperture.

_Yes!_

The older brother inserted his finger hard and fast hitting the most orgasmic feeling ever. The prostate.

A/N: *inhales at the start of the chapter, exhales at the end* woo! Haha. / before I started this chapter, i was thinking about just adding the breakfast part and then Sasuke go to the movies with Naruto but my mind! It kept thinking of stuff to do in this chapter and it just got carried away from there. Hahaha, has that happen to you guys? It's Saturday and it's… *looks at time* 7:50am and I haven't sleep yet or might not sleep at all. I'm tired of sleeping… ok, gonna let you go now. Expect the next chapter to be in like 10 hours or something. Bye! *whispers* thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 10

_Today is…_

"Saturday."

The Uchihas laid on their king size mattress, not moving an inch. Just laying there covered in thick, liquid of syrup. If the young Uchiha wanted to move, he couldn't because not only the chain confined him, but the older one would not get off of him. Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his head.

_My head hurts._

"Are you stuck to me or something?"

Itachi rolled himself off his naked brother, lying lifeless.

"Now these cuffs."

"I don't know where the remote is."

"Look for the damn remote!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes over to the time.

"It's not close to 8 yet. "

"Please?"

The older brother reached for the remote that was above his head, hiding under his pillow, and pushed the button. The chains retracted back under the bed, leaving Sasuke now able to move. The young teen moved himself off the bed, heading to the door. Before he could get there, he collapsed, hitting his head against the carpet floor.

**-Hour later-**

Sasuke opened his eyes open to found himself on the bed again.

"What happen?"

_You collapsed._

"Collapsed?"

_Congratulations._

"Wait, you didn't move your mouth. I... can hear your thoughts?"

Itachi didn't bother to answer him because it was obvious. The older brother rolled himself off the bed and took hold of the tray and syrup that was on the bed.

_THIS IS AWESOME!_

"Sasuke, shout again like that and I'll kill you."

_Sorry…_

Seeing the older brother leave the bedroom, he got up and followed him.

_So, how long was I out?_

"An hour." he said, putting the dishes and utensils in the sink.

"How long was it for you?"

"2 hours, probably."

"Hmm…"

"By the way, I'm not sure if I told you this but if I did let me remind you."

Sasuke pulled out a chair and sat down, listening very carefully what he was about to say.

"Okay, what?"

"Whatever happens, if you try to hide from me anything, I can easily find out from your head. Because you were just gifted this ability, you won't be able to do that."

_Ah, that sucks!_

"I'll always know where you are and what you're feeling. You should feel that from me."

Sasuke did feel something.

_Jealously? The movies._

"Aniki, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen."

Itachi didn't say anything back to him. Still, the jealous feeling was still there. Sasuke looked over to the clock.

_3:30._

"Let's take a shower together."

**-Naruto's side-**

Naruto was running errands around Konoha for his Sensei, Iruka. His sensei told him if he did his errands for him, he would treat him ramen. He surely couldn't pass on that offer. Landing on top of a roof, he looked at his watch.

"4:40."

He was looking forward to the movies with his friend. It didn't matter what movie they were going to see. As long as Sasuke was there, he would be happy. Naruto imagined Sasuke kissing him on the lips. The thought of it made him blush.

"Hehehe."_  
_  
Naruto continued with his errands. Finally done, he went to the ramen shop where Iruka sensei was, waiting.

"Done?"

"Yeah! One bowl of ramen, please!"

"Coming right up." The chief said.

"Why only one?" Iruka asked.

"I don't want to get too full. I'm going somewhere with a friend."

"Who is it?"

"Sasuke."

"Ah, good. Don't be out too late."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Sensei!"

Iruka grinned at him. The chief of the shop laid the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. He grabbed the chopsticks and began eating.

-**6:30**-

Stacks of bowls were piling up. Knowing Naruto, he couldn't eat just one bowl. He ate 30 bowls.

"Naruto, I don't have a lot of money…"

"i'm done. Thanks for the treat."

He waved his Sensei goodbye and ran away. "Geez." Iruka said, shaking his head.

Naruto looked at his watch. It was 6:40. Getting to his apartment, he opened the door and closed the door behind him.

"Guess I should clean up first…"

-**30 minutes later**-

"Now I shower."

**-Sasuke's side-**

Itachi grabbed a blanket from the hallway closet and threw the blanket at his brother.

"Can you give me a heads up before you throw things at me?"

The older brother closed the door and then entered the bedroom. They started getting rid of the bed sheet that was covered in syrup and dropped that blanket onto the floor.

"Can you move out of the way so I can see the time?"

"You have plenty of time left."_  
_  
_Aren't you saying that so I'll miss the movies?_

"Maybe."

"Grrr."

When they finish tidying up their bed, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it."

Halfway to the door, he asked who was at the door.

"It's me."

"Naruto?"

Opening the door, he saw Naruto dressed up in a casual shirt and jeans.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could walk to the movies together."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at him.

"Can I come in?"

"…Sure."

Naruto stepped in and saw an older man, leaning against the wall with his arms folded, not looking pleased.

"Um, Hello."

Itachi only looked at him.

There was silence in the room. Sasuke's brother didn't look happy either. Should he stay home? There was almost hate in his eyes but he was probably imaging it. Sasuke felt his brothers jealously rose.

_Aniki, stop._

Itachi flickered his eyes to his brother.  
_  
I don't want you to go anymore._

A/N: Can I just leave it like this? xD


	12. Chapter 11

_What?_

Tell him you're not going.

Aniki, you're being selfish.

"Um, so, are you ready Sasuke?" Naruto said, breaking the silence.

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

_Nothing is going to happen._

Itachi turned around and left the 2 of them alone. Why was he being like this? Well, he was worried that Sasuke would leave him. He didn't want to be alone. Not only was he feeling jealously, but sadness too.

"Naruto, wait here for a bit."

Sasuke caught up with his brother and grabbed his wrist. Before Sasuke could say something, his brother pulled his wrist away from the teen's grip and went into the bedroom. Sasuke heard a clicked sound on the door.

_I'll be back, Aniki._

Sasuke and Naruto left the apartment and headed to the movies, leaving the older brother in the bedroom, alone. As they walk to the movies, Naruto had asked what was wrong with his brother.

"Nothing. He's just being difficult like always."

"Is it about me? if it is, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's not you. Don't worry about it."

He couldn't tell Naruto it was about him. His brother thought that Naruto was after him. Sasuke couldn't believe that. There was no way. They were friends and only friends. They got to the movies, brought their tickets, and watched the movie.

-Hour later-

Sasuke and Naruto came out of the theater with drinks in the hands, sitting by a pond.

"Toshi was so cool!"

"Tch, I've seen better fighting."

"There was that sex scene too where he went inside this room and stabbed the bad guy and his girlfriend on the bed while they were busy."

"Haha, that was funny."

"What are you doing after this?" Naruto asking, curiously.

"Just go home I guess."

"Wanna come over and play some games?"

"…Okay. Just play games?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

-At Naruto's Place-

"It's been awhile since I was here."

Sasuke remembered the time he was here when Naruto saved him. The scar he had on his hand was gone now. He remembered the dream he had with Naruto a few years ago. He shivered at the memory of it. It was just a dream he thought.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, wanna hear something funny?"

Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed while Naruto was getting the wii ready.

"What is it?"

"That day when you saved me, I had a dream. I didn't tell my brother this because he would overreact, but I had this dream where you were about to rape me."

"That is funny."

"Right? It was weird. That was why I ran out of your place that day. I was embarrassed."

"Hmm."

Naruto gave the wii remote/nunchucks to the black haired teen and sat by him.

"What do you want to play?"

"Boxing."

Naruto grinned at him.

"I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Hmph."

-2 Hours later-

"Do you have something to drink?"

"Yeah. I'll get it right now."

After their game play, Sasuke had fallen asleep while Naruto was taking a shower. Getting out of the shower, he saw the teen laying there. Naruto couldn't help but stare at his handsome face and body. Naruto wanted him.

The blond came up the sleeping Sasuke and gently touched Sasuke's cheek with the back of his hand, softly.

"Sasuke…"

-Another hour later-

Sasuke woke up on the bed where he had fallen asleep on.

_Damn, what time is it?_

Sasuke noticed that he didn't have his clothes on and saw Naruto naked, pacing back and forth on the floor, looking worried.

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke smelled liquor on his breath. He didn't remember what happen last night.

"What did you do?"

Naruto stayed silent.

"Naruto!"

"You wanted something to drink so I got you a drink and… slipped in some alcohol."

Sasuke glared at him.

"Ok, a lot of alcohol. You fell asleep. I couldn't help it. I… raped you." 


	13. Chapter 12

"You what?" Sasuke said, shockingly.

"You resisted me at first, but then you started liking it. You told me not to stop so I-"

"Stop talking."

Yep, Sasuke was angry at Naruto, but also himself because his brother was right. Naruto _was_after him. He was disgusted with himself now because someone else had touched him. No one else is suppose to touch him but his brother.

Sasuke quickly got up and put his clothes on.

"I don't want to see you again."

Sasuke left the apartment.

"Ugh, what am I going to do? Aniki is going to kill me."

Sasuke didn't want to go home. It was 2:23am now.

_Maybe he was sleeping now? Maybe Itachi would forget- no, he can read my mind. Fuck, and I can't go anywhere cuz he'll find me. Maybe he'll forgive me?_

Sasuke slowly walked home thinking of the consequences he might get.

_Wait, I'm 18. He can't do anything to me for-. No, I'm also his lover…_

Without realizing it, he was already home. Alright, let's get this over with. Sasuke walked up the stairs and got out his keys. When he opened the door, the room was dark. The lights were turned off and something wasn't right. There was anger here…

"Aniki?"

Sasuke reached for the light switch on the wall and flipped it on. He saw his brother. Seeing his brother before his eyes made him feel scared and nervous. What was he going to do? In a flash, his brother stood in front of him and punched him in the face making Sasuke fall backwards. His lips were bleeding from the contact of the punch. Itachi was beyond angry. He didn't show it but Sasuke could tell… or rather feel.

_I'm sorry, Aniki._

"What did I tell you?"  
_I didn't think that was going to happen. Honestly, I-_

"Shut up."

_Please forgive me, Aniki._

"I said shut up. Stop thinking."

Sasuke obeyed and sat there looking at his brother, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"You're old enough right? You should leave here. Get out."

"What?"

"Leave, now."

"Where would I go?"

_GET OUT!_

Itachi frightened his little brother by the sudden yell. This was worse than he thought. He was being kicked out of his home. He wished his parents were alive. Sasuke didn't want to move. He didn't want to leave here. No, he didn't want to leave his brother. Tears were wailing up in his eyes.

_Aniki, please. Don't make me go. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

Itachi walked away for a moment and came back with a bag full of his Sasuke's clothes. He dropped the bag of clothes in front of his brother.

"I packed your clothes."

_Aniki._

"You said nothing was going to happen. You let yourself be touched by someone else, Sasuke. I can't even stand to look at you right now."

_I know. I'm sorry. Please, Aniki, don't send me off. I'll take any punishment you want to give me. Anything you want._

"Let this be your punishment. Besides, I think you can find someone else you can sleep with."

_Aniki._

Itachi grabbed Sasuke and his bag, pushed him out the door, and slammed the door.

"Aniki, Aniki, wait. Don't do this."

Sasuke began to bang on the door, crying. This can't be happening. No matter how much he banged on the door, his brother wouldn't open. Neighbors were coming out of their door to see what the noise was.

_Aniki… _

Both of the Uchihas slid down against the door and dropped themselves onto the floor, both crying. Both Feeling pain, sadness, and anger.

Sasuke wandered aimlessly in the village. He had no money, no friends, no… brother. There was no one he could turn to. Wait, his sensei, Kakashi. He didn't really want to bother his Sensei though but he didn't have a choice. No, he wouldn't go. If his brother accepted him back in their home he would be more angry because he had gone to someone else's house again.

_Kuso._

That night, Itachi couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep without his lover next to him. He was thinking that maybe he made a mistake. He should forgive him right? He'll be okay right?

The young teen was getting tired. He was going to have to sleep on the street tonight. Walking around, he saw 3 robbers with a bag of money in their hands and a knife. Sasuke tried to stop them.

"Move!"

Sasuke grabbed one of them and punched them. Without Sasuke looking, one of them sneaked behind him and stabbed him in the stomach. Another knife was stabbed into his leg.

"Shit…" one of the robbers said.

"Taka, Shin, let's go!"

The robbers ran away leaving Sasuke falling onto the ground, holding on to his stomach and leg.

"Ah… "

_Am I going to die here?_

_Aniki.  
_  
Itachi was lying in the empty bed, still unable to sleep. Sighing to himself, he got up and decided to go out, and look for his brother. Just as he set his foot outside the door, he felt Sasuke was scared. He quickly locked up, ran down the stairs, and set off to look for his lover.

A pool of blood was forming underneath Sasuke. He was losing too much blood. No one tried to help him. People who saw him would only walk away. They thought that he probably did something he wasn't suppose to and now he's paying for his crime.

Sasuke was disappearing from reality.

_Please help me,… Aniki._

Sasuke!

Sasuke squinted his eyes at the figure that was in front of him. His vision was blurry. Sasuke's bruised lips were moving, trying to say something but no words could come out. The figure leaned in closer to his lips.

"I-I'm sorry."

A/N: So, I tried uploading this chapter and FF wasn't letting me so I typed more. FF still didn't work so I was going to stop here and try again later when I got up but then I started reading this over and I typed more. . *pulls away from keyboard*


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: LAST CHAPTAAAAA (?)

Itachi was saddened to see his brother lying in the hospital bed with a blood transfusion in him. The doctor told him that he had lost too much blood, but he would be okay. Itachi was sitting beside him, wishing that his little brother would wake up. His prayers were answered when he felt a familiar hand placed on his hand.

"Aniki…"

With tears in his eyes, Itachi got up and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Aniki."

"I don't want to hear it. It's my fault."

"But-"

" I shouldn't have kicked you out of our home. When we get back I'll make it up to you… in a few weeks when you're healed."

_Sex?_

Of course.

The young Uchiha laughed, but when he laughed, he felt the injured part of his stomach hurt.

"Ow."

Sasuke noticed that they were bags under Itachi's eyes and the way he was dressed. He was in his pajamas.

"Did you… go outside the village with your pajamas on?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and laugh."

"I would but it would hurt. When can I get out of here?"

"Tonight if you're up to it. Doctor said you shouldn't walk so much."

"So I have to stay in bed?"

"Yep. Don't worry; I'll take good care of you." Itachi said, winking.

_Looking forward to it. _

The doctor appeared in front of Sasuke and asked how he was feeling.

"I've been better."

"Well, I think you have enough blood in you so I think we can let you go tonight. If you start losing blood again, come back here immediately. I mean it."

"No problem."

-  
While Sasuke was in a wheelchair with his bag sitting on his lap, his brother rolled him home.

"I can't believe I have to be in a wheelchair. I thought maybe you were going to give me a ride on your back."

_I do want to give you a ride on my cock._

"Aniki!"

Itachi chuckled. "You can push yourself right?"

"Yeah."

Once they got home, Sasuke rolled himself to the restroom but how was he going to stand and go when he was unable to stand on an injured leg? Itachi was in the bedroom putting away Sasuke's clothes back in the closet.

"Aniki."

_What?_

Help.

Itachi stopped what he was doing and went to the young teen, now standing at the door.

"What?"

"I need to go."

Itachi bit on his lip, trying to hold back his laugher.

"I'll go on myself then."

"I'll help, I'll help."

The older brother approached the teen from behind, helping him up out of his wheelchair.

"Don't look."

"It's not something I haven't seen before."

Sasuke began to unbuckled his pants and get his cock out. Once it was out, Itachi took hold of it.

"Aniki, I'm capable of doing this part."

"Just go."

"I can't when you're holding it!"  
_  
I'll help you out a bit then._

"No!"

_It'll be quick._

While holding his brother up, he started stroking the length. Precum was beginning to come out. Itachi could feel that Sasuke dropping his weight onto him. He didn't mind since he wasn't so heavy. The older brother stopped for a moment and brought his finger to the slit, and began rubbing that spot repeatedly while the younger brother moaned.

"Naah."

_Already?_

You're complaining?

"No-ah."

_You sure?_

"Ye-aahh."

_I'm gonna come_

"Aniki!"

Itachi lowed his mouth to Sasuke's lips, slipping his tongue inside. White substance spurted out on top of Itachi's hand, onto the toilet, and then a second later, a clear stream of urine came out. Sasuke's legs were shaking. Itachi pulled away to look at him.

"Done?"

"I hate you." Sasuke said, glaring.

Itachi couldn't help but smile.

"Are you mad because I finished too soon?"

Sasuke limped over to the sink to wash his hands while Itachi came over behind him again to wash his hands also.

"Was it too soon?"

"Shut up."

"Hmm, so it was."

"Help me back in the chair."

Sasuke wanted to change the subject. He was actually mad that his brother finished too soon. Itachi finished washing his hands, brought his chair over, and helped him back on and rolled him to the bedroom.

"I can go on the bed myself."

Itachi let go of the handles and went back to putting Sasuke's clothes back in the closet. Itachi turned around when he heard a whimper escape from the young teen.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…"

Itachi finished putting the clothes away and crawled into bed, cuddling his lover.

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Mhm."

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"I'll write a note to the school tomorrow before I head to work."

"Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

Sasuke remained quiet.

"Ah, is it because of that Naruto?"

"I told him I didn't want to see him again but I'll see him at school."

"If he does something to you again, let me know."

"Don't kill him!"

"I won't."

"Don't punish him."

"Sasuke, I will have to do something about it if it happens again. End of discussion."

_Whatever._

-1 Month later-

Even though Sasuke sat by Naruto in class, he didn't talk to him. Naruto apologize to him many times but didn't accept it so Naruto gave up on him and distanced himself, leaving Sasuke alone. In 2 weeks, Sasuke was completely healed, able to do whatever he wanted.

"Class, you have a test tomorrow. Make sure you study."

-That same day-

"Ahhh, finally home."

Sasuke went to the bedroom and threw his bag down. He didn't want to study for a test he knew he was going to get an A on. What was he going to do to pass the time? Taking off his clothes, he noticed a box of DVDs underneath the bed. A box of Yaoi DVDs.

A/N: ok, you should know what happens next but I'll write it anyway xD

__


	15. Chapter 14

"Are you serious? You keep a stash of gay porn?"

Is what Sasuke wanted to say to his brother if he was here. Should he tell him what he saw? Why does he have them anyway? All these questions formed in his head. It was 1:30 and his brother would be home at 3:00. Watching a little bit of Yaoi wouldn't hurt right?

Sasuke opened a DVD case entitled Sensitive Pornograph. Just by the title, he knew it contained sex. Popping the disc into the player, he sat on the bed with the remote in his hand. Already, there was a sex scene right in the beginning of the movie. He watched how Seji touched Sono body and how Sono moaned when Seji was making love to him. Everything. It made Sasuke so hard that he didn't realize he was touching himself.

By the end of the OVA, he was extremely horny. He wanted his brother home right now. Where the hell was he when he needed him? Oh yeah, work. Damn jobs keeping love ones away from their partner. Sasuke didn't want to relieve himself so he would have to wait until his brother got home. Right now, it was 2:32. Ok, just 28 minutes. 28 minutes of waiting. Wait, he finishes at 3:00 but it'll take him 5 minutes to get home. So… 33 minutes?

_Fuck._

Every now and then, his hand would start moving against his cock without him noticing. All he could think of was the Yaoi he saw and his brother coming home and fucking him. God, was he horny. Should he call his brother and tell him to come home? It might not work but he was willing to try. Sasuke grabbed the phone from off the wall and dialed his brother's number.

"Hello?"

"Aniki, come home please."

"What happen?"

"I need you."

"For?"

_Sex, you idiot. _

"What did you say? No, think."

"Sex."

"How unusual for you to call me for this. I mean, it's the first time I get a call from you about… this."

"Can you leave work early?"

"It's 2:40, Sasuke. Can you wait until then?"

"I… I don't know. I need you now."

Itachi sighed on the phone.

"Hold on."

A minute later Itachi came back on to the phone.

"You there?"

"If you don't come home, I'll go over there myself. I don't care who watches."

"Hey, hey, don't be so reckless. I'll come ok?"

"Right now?"

"Um, a few minutes?" Itachi said, with uncertainty.

"Anikiiii."

"I have to go. I'll be there soon." Itachi hanged up before Sasuke could say something else.

"Argh."

"Brother again?" A co-worker asked.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He just wants me to come home early. He's bored at home."

"Heh."

Sasuke went back to the bedroom and watched more Yaoi videos. Hey, don't judge the guy. Ok, go ahead. He's completely horny with no one there to have sex with. So what?

It was now 2:59. Sasuke paused the Yaoi when he heard keys being put inside the door lock. He ran out of the bedroom and to the door to see his brother. Sasuke pulled his brother's shirt to him and they kissed. The younger teen bit the bottom lip of Itachi's, demanding his mouth be open so he could taste him. Itachi pulled away before he could let that happen.

"Now what if someone saw us kissing like this?"

Itachi shut the door behind him and locked it. Sasuke couldn't wait anymore. It was as if Sasuke wasn't himself. He was, just more horny than he ever been in his life. The older man was going to take this advantage though. Sasuke took hold of one of Itachi's hand and led it to his crotch.

"Fuck me, Aniki."

Itachi and Sasuke were kissing while they stumbled to their bedroom. The older brother laid Sasuke onto the bed while he took his clothes off Sasuke did the same. Itachi then saw the box of DVDs stood out from its hiding spot. He turned to the TV and saw a sex scene paused in front of his eyes.

"Hmm, so that's why. I was wondering what you did/saw to become this horny."

The older brother crawled to the bed, on top of his little brother. He began kissing his lips greedily. Pants and moans echoed around the room. Itachi rubbed one of the teen's nipples while he took in the other nipple into his mouth. Feeling his brother's tongue around his nipple was one of best things he liked. The way his brother sucked and bit gently upon its soft sensitive flesh. It made his heart skip.

Sasuke and Itachi both felt their cocks pressed against each other. Sasuke couldn't help but grind himself against his brother.

"More." Sasuke moaned out.

Itachi hovered lower, lower with each touch, and kiss Sasuke received. Hearing Sasuke moan like this was making Itachi almost crazy. He was almost losing himself. He wanted so badly to put himself inside his brother. When Itachi got to his brother's thighs, he lifted his knees up and kissed the right side of his thigh. Sending butterfly kisses from top to bottom.

"mmm, Aniki."

"Can you get the lube from the desk there?"  
Sasuke grasped the lube next to him and handed it to him. Taking the lube, he squeezed out a large amount on his hand and onto his cock. Itachi then inserted a finger into the breech slowly.

_Give it to me, Aniki._

"Give you what?"

Another finger was put inside him, now scissoring his aroused entrance.

"You're cock."

Sasuke was whimpering now. He didn't want to wait any longer for his brother. It wanted it badly. A third finger slipped in, going slowly in and out of him.

"Please."

Itachi took his fingers out of him and position himself.

_Here goes._

Before he did, he teased the little entrance. His precum spreading around it's hole. Finally, he pushed the tip of himself in.

"Hhaaa"

Itachi felt the Sasuke tense up under him. He told him to relax himself.

"I can't."

Itachi grasped onto his brother's slick cock, sliding the length up and down. Sasuke began to relax and when that happened, Itachi pushed his self in entirely. Sasuke moaned and winced from the sudden pain.

_It hurts._

_Bear with it for a bit._

The older brother slid out of the hole and back in slowly. Each time Sasuke moaned for more, Itachi gave him more. The pain was turning into pleasure. The pleasure he felt made him moan louder than last moan. He liked it even more when that pleasure spot collided repeatedly. He wanted this to last forever.

"Sasuke, you feel so good."

Itachi pulled his brother up, making Sasuke throw his arms around his neck. He was riding him. He felt more pleasure each he came down on his brother. Ah, this was heaven to him.

_Aniki, I love this._

"You belong to me and only to me, understand?"

_Yes, Aniki. I belong to you._

"I can only fuck you."

_Yes, Aniki. Fuck me all you want._

"I'm going to come."

_Come in me, Aniki._

Itachi kissed his lover while they released their selves. While Itachi came inside, Sasuke came on his stomach and Itachi's stomach. Itachi pushed him down onto the bed now, still inside, and their tongues playing with each other. Unexpectedly, Sasuke felt his brother spit into his mouth.

"What the…"

"How's it taste?"

"Sweet. I love you, Aniki."

"I love you, too."

A/N: thanks for reading. uh.. bye!


End file.
